Haircut
by Djap
Summary: Origins Logan x Remy, past Logan x Victor, Remy desperately needs a haircut


**HAIRCUT**

**AN X-MEN FANFICTION – MOVIEVERSE**

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**PAIRING**: Logan x Remy, past Victor x Logan (if you want to read it that way)

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the boys, and I won't make any money with them. I just take the kittens out to play, but I promise not to hurt anyone with their claws… much. *g*

**LANGUAGE**: English

**RATING**: PG13

**GENRE**: Romance, Humour, Established Relationship, Oneshot

**SO TAKE A GLASS OF WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY!**

**DJAP**

**Haircut**

**a Djap story**

"Remy really needs a hair cut, mon ami."

The Cajun was checking his reflection in a mirror as he combed through his mass of long auburn hair. From the other side of the room, where their latest acquiescence stood in form of a large bed, the deep rumbling of his still half asleep lover answered:

"Told ya so for months, gumbo."

Remy rolled his eyes and sighed. Of course Logan was right, but despite his sometimes harsh words he knew how much his partner loved to stroke through his locks, so he kept his hair longer than usual for his sake alone.

"Oui, you did. Mais Remy needs to cut it for the wedding."

"Why? Yer not the bride…"

Clearly Logan was still half in dream land because he was usually quicker on the uptake. Remy figured that it might be still the afterglow of their earlier activities, which he'd also enjoyed immensely, so he didn't mind explaining:

"Because we need to look good as best men for our happy couple. It's a great honor, and we should at least make an effort. Especially as Hank has even started using this new flea shampoo for Bobbys sake…"

A pause ensued, while Logan mulled this over in his head, before he finally growled:

"Ya surly don't expect me ta shave, do ya?"

"I would be a start, you know…"

Remy overheard his lovers comment to that particular answer and focussed instead on the problem at hand.

"Well, at least this Cajun wants to look good for Bobby…"

A warning, dangerous and jealous sounding growl interrupted him, which made him grin

"…as his best man, so Remy needs a haircut. He t'inks he'll go downtown…"

He was interrupted again, this time with a whining sound:

"Ya promised to stay home today. And ya also mentioned something about 'naked' and 'bed all day'!"

"So what? Do you want to cut my hair?"

"If it's what it takes to make ya stay here…"

Something in Logan's voice was strange and it made Remy curious so he looked at his lover with lifted eyebrows while asking:

"Are you serious, mon ami?"

"What? Ya think I can't do it?"

"I can't even picture you cutting someone's hair…"

Now Logan's eyebrows were lifted too: "Why in the nine hells not?"

Remy's look grew incredulous: "O let me t'ink, mon coeur: Why can't I imagine the poster boy for masculinity cut another man's hair?"

Logan snorted:

"Ya said exactly the same when I asked ya to top for the first time months ago. But back then I strangely didn't hear ya complain'…"

"You really ARE serious, non? You do want to cut my hair."

"If ya promise ta get back to bed afterwards, I'll even paint your nails if you want me to."

"I don't t'ink dat will be necessary, cher." A pause, then: "Okay. Let's do it."

Logan sighed, then lifted his heavy bones out of the comfy bed before padding naked over to his lover. The sight didn't fail to arouse the Cajun but his body was still too tired from their earlier activities. So he promised himself 'later' and focussed back on his lover before a thought hit him:

"Wait, you won't use your claws, will you?"

The look that particular comment earned him from his lover was worth real money and Remy had problems not to laugh out loud. Logan on the other had looked really sour and put his fists in his hips murmuring: "Ya really think I don't have any manners, do ya boy…"

Remy wisely didn't answer the rhetorical question and instead looked for the needed scissors. As soon as he found them he grabbed for the hairbrush and put both items in Logan's waiting hands.

"So how do ya want 'em?"

The question somehow surprised Remy and he had to think about it for some minutes before answering: "About dis short per'aps?"

Logan nodded clearly in thoughts as he checked the length Remy was indicating with his hands.

"So how about we take these of…" he pointed some locks out "and let these long, so it will look better than just cut them of in a straight line."

Remy's eyes grew even rounder as he just wordlessly nodded watching his lover bite his lip in concentration as he started to work. Logan had obviously told the truth about him having cut hairs before:

"So for whom did you do dis, mon coeur?"

Silence was for a long time his only answer while Logan worked on his hair with efficient cuts and very gentle hands. When the answer finally reached his ears, Remy had been sure he wouldn't get one anymore, which was sometimes just the way his lover was:

"I don't remember."

Remy could tell that Logan was honest with him and how much that admission still pained the feral. The loss of his memory was a real and always present pain for him, and he didn't like to talk about it. So he didn't ask more questions, which would bring only more pain.

Instead he started to enjoy the gentle touches and ministrations.

Dieu, Logan was not only brilliant with the scissors but also with the touches. No unnecessary hair pulling, no hard tugs to make him look in special directions. After a while Remy started to loose himself in the touches and felt his neither regions stir. He closed his eyes and felt the growing arousal in Logan's movements too.

His lover finally finished the cutting and started to massage his head instead in the most expert way ever. Right the moment Remy can't suppress the moan anymore, which had been waiting for a way out at the tip f his tongue, his mouth got plundered.

From there they need only seconds to forget entirely about needed haircuts and the wedding the following day before thy stumble into bed, making sweet, sweet love again and again.

When Remy had finally passed out an hour later and lay snoring draped over his lovers naked form, Logan allowed himself the luxury of thoughts about his past.

He had told his lover only half the truth, but he didn't think he could have explained his feelings appropriately, so he didn't even try. He had wanted to cut Remy's hair very badly, even if he didn't remember why exactly he had felt that way.

He connected a vague warm feeling with the idea of cutting hair and he knew he must have done it countless times for someone he had loved very dearly.

He wasn't able to remember who that person had been, but the loss of his memories didn't change anything about his feelings.

And considering how old he must be from the few things he had been able to learn about his past, he probably had lost more than one love in his long life.

He grabbed for Remy and pulled him even closer to his chest, grateful when his lover returned the favour by hugging him back and mumbling something unintelligible and kissing his left nipple before returning to sleep.

Yes, the loss of his memories pained him to no ends sometimes. But there was nothing he could do about it.

So now it was time to create new memories.

Far away, on a waste ice land, a lone figure sat on a cliff and massaged its scalp, lost deep in its own memories.

Sabretooth had stopped cutting his hair the day he learned, that his little brother had lost his memories for good. At first he had believed his brother was mocking him, or lying to him, but he could find no lie in Jimmy's eyes. So he researched it and found out, what Stryker had done to his little brother.

When Jimmy left him the first time, he always thought he would get him back one day. He just needed to make him jealous, so he started to cut his hair himself, distancing himself from Jimmy. He thought that would be enough to get him back one day. But after all this time and countless fights with his little brother, who has become his nemesis, he had lost hope.

They had become enemies, because they were just too different, and probably always had been. He'd believed different for many years, but his little brother had proved him wrong so many times, he'd lost count.

So they stayed enemies, and if he would get the chance, he'd kill his brother, because he knew, he was the only one who could do that job.

If not for revenge, than at least because of the pain he'd caused him, as he left.

Still, from time to time he grieved the loss of his brother's gentle touch, back in the times when he used to cut his hair for him.

**Endless End**

**Finished Aken, 13****th**** March 2010**


End file.
